


Helpful

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luca has a problem. Linda can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful

"What's wrong baby boy?" Flopping onto the sofa next to Luca, taking his racing magazine from him, Linda pouted, "You are all frowny and quiet."

"Nothing," Making a grab for the magazine, catching himself when he was half draped across a chuckling Linda, Luca huffed, "Give me my magazine back."

"Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing."

"Well," Turning sideways on the sofa, draping her legs over Luca, their usual level of comfort together making her not think twice, despite the cheeky twinkle in Vale's eye as he sat in the corner, quietly observing, "It's either racing, which it's not because it's winter. It's your shoulder, which it shouldn't be because you'll be fine... Or it's a girl, or a boy,... So which is it?"

"Don't want to talk about it," Snatching the magazine Luca blushed bright red at Linda's belly laugh when he huffily read the magazine, upside down.

"We're worried about you..."

"I'm fine..."

"Ok," Leaving her legs draped over his lap, her head on the sofa just inches from his shoulder, Linda started to read the magazine over his shoulder, just waiting for him to give in and tell her, as he always did.

"Am I a geek?" Voice soft and quiet, long fingers playing with the sleeve of his hoodie, Luca looked at Linda, his head back on the sofa, eyes so like his brothers wide and curious.

Smiling softly Linda nodded, "About the bikes yes, you all are... but not in a bad way."

"Right..." Looking down Luca sighed, soft, but despondent.

Tilting his chin back up, two fingers and a thumb lightly, but firmly holding his face, Linda narrowed her eyes, "Who upset you?"

"Remember that girl... the one I took to the cinema?"

"That was ages ago Luca..."

"I know. She said I was a geek," Light flush crossing his cheeks, chest heaving in a sigh, he shrugged, "Maybe I like someone, but..."

"But?"

"But it was rubbish. With her it was rubbish," Fingers toying with the hood string Luca shrugged, "I don't know..." Shaking his head Lucas blurted it out in one go, words rapid, but quiet, "He's a boy. I don't know if I like him because I like boys or because it was rubbish with her. Plus if I was rubbish with her what if I'm rubbish with him too."

Swinging her legs down onto the floor Linda grabbed Luca's legs, pulling them over her lap, head on his shoulder, "Everyone is rubbish first time round baby boy. Could you ride a bike the first time you went on one? Could you walk the first time you stood up? Could you make me cocktails the first time you tried?"

"Ha, you looked like I was trying to poison you!" Laughing, remembering the mortification of his 15-year-old self when Linda's face screwed up in grimace at the vileness of his enthusiastic cocktail making.

"See," Looking up at him, him wishing her eyes wouldn't bore into him quite so much, Linda smiled, "Besides which if she was any good she'd have taught you, not just said it was crap... So likely she was crap too..."

"You think?" Wide eyes looking up at Linda, her wondering if Vale ever had the same worries, dismissing it instantly because he was cocky and never gave a shit about anything, Luca looking like the younger, naive, version of her boyfriend, Luca's face was brighter, hope rising again.

"Definitely. You need to have a bit of no strings fun with someone who does know what they are doing, then you'll know..."

"And how do I do that? Put an advert on Twitter?" Luca laughed.

Looking over Luca's shoulder, raising an eyebrow in question, the dirty smirk on Vale's face her answer, "I'll help you.... You should kiss me."

"I can't kiss  **you**!" Wide-eyed, like a startled deer, Luca shook his head, turning to Vale, shocked by the shrug that said  _'you can if you want'_ , turning back to Linda, face beetroot red, "I  _can't_ kiss you..."

Still in place, head on the sofa, gentle smile on her face, hand on Luca's leg still over her lap, Linda shrugged, "Why not?"

"Because!" Shaking his head and puffing out his cheeks, all the cheeky,sometimes _dirty_ , comments the lads made about Linda when Vale was out of hearing range flooding into his brain, making his cheeks red, "You're my brother's girlfriend!"

"Exactly," Linda shrugged, like her suggestion was perfectly normal, "You know I'm not after you or your money. You know I won't sell you out to the press... You know you can trust me."

"Yeah..." Tilting his head to one side, for a moment it making perfect sense, Luca shook his head, "I  _can't_  kiss you..."

"He's worried because he's 17... If you kiss him he'll be as hard as a rock," Vale chipped in from the corner, his voice carrying enough of a hint of concern for Luca to reassure him that his brother understood, but enough of a shrug that it wasn't awkward.

"Oh..." Smiling, her voice amused, Linda ruffled his hair, "That's so sweet. I don't mind..."

" _Linda_ ," Groin bursting, Linda's sweet granting of permission seemingly all his cock needed to completely burst to life, painfully restrained by his jeans, Luca closed his eyes, Linda's hand moving from his hair to his cheek, her thumb stroking, barely touching the skin, "I don't know..."

Moving his legs from her lap to the floor, switching their positions back, her legs draped over his lap, her body turned toward him, Linda's thumb kept touching his face, her eyes taking in the nod from the man in the corner, her voice dropped low, soft and almost sultry, "Why don't we try? If you are uncomfortable then we stop. Nothing to lose?"

Sparkling white teeth pressing into his bottom lip, the soft pinkness becoming red, Luca couldn't speak, his hand moving to rest on Linda's calf, somehow seeming more than the hundreds of other times it had rested there before, his chest moving heavily as his breathing tried to catch up with his brain as Linda moved closer to him.

Leaning in until Luca could feel her breath on his lips Linda sighed gently, "It's ok, I just want to help you. Vale doesn't mind. We're all good here. Ok?"

Not getting, or waiting for, an answer from Luca she leant in, pressing her lips to his, the instant difference between Vale's slightly chapped lips and Luca's softer, slightly thinner lips, echoing around her brain. Mouth closed she waited, letting Luca's tenseness ease, his shoulders dropping slightly before she moved her second hand to his waist, increasing the pressure of her mouth ever so slightly.

Pulling away, resting her head on Luca's shoulder, Linda waited for his eyes to flutter open before smiling, the hand stroking his cheek still doing so, a soft rhythmical motion that make his eyes half shut each time, "Ok baby boy?"

Not trusting words Luca nodded, eyes flicking between Linda's eyes and mouth, breathing still difficult, his groin painful.

Smiling, looking genuinely happy at the trust, Linda bit her lip, slightly coy, very cheeky, "Want to try some more?"

Finding his voice Luca coughed, "Vale?"

"It's ok. I don't mind Linda helping you..." Grateful his brother didn't turn round, heel of his hand pressing on his cock, Vale took a shuddery breath, knowing Linda's thoughts about Luca, her drunken confession that she believed fucking Luca would be like fucking a fumbly, teenage version of Vale, him turned on by the thought of watching any man touch her, knowing she was thinking of him and versions of him, he smiled, hoping it carried into his voice, "I love you and I trust her."

"Okay..." Moving his second hand from its prone position on the sofa onto Linda's back Luca took a deep breath, "Okay..."

"Good boy..." Cupping his face with her hand Linda licked her lip, laughing softly at the tiny groan falling from him a she did, before bringing their mouths together again, this time moving her lips on his, slowly to let him catch up, waiting until his breathing calmed again before flicking out her tongue, nudging it against his lip, moaning gently when he opened his mouth, letting her in.

Shifting on his chair Vale leant forward, smiling as he watched Linda's tongue make tiny ventures into Luca's mouth, somehow proud when Luca's found the bravery to move against hers, tangling gently, Luca's hands tightening against her, the noise of the kiss becoming harsher as breathing became shallower and the slippery wetness more.

Groaning into Linda's mouth, her taste delicious and her smell and touch filling his senses, Luca's hips twitched ever so slightly, his hardness clear against her hip.

Feeling Luca tense, panicking about her being able to feel him, Linda growled, moving her legs until she was straddling his lap, kissing away his protestations until his curious tongue was back in her mouth, her hands pulling his arms around her waist, chuckling at his pained moan as she pressed her chest against his, the hardness so like Vale, her hands tangling in her hair, moving his head to deepen the kiss, his hips twitching more and more as she gently rocked against him.

"Shit... Linda..." Almost crying, Linda mouthing down his jaw and onto his neck, sucking a gentle red mark onto his skin, unable to stop himself rocking against her, every dream he'd ever had about her flooding his brain as his fingers dug into her back.

Licking and nipping back up to his ear, her tongue flicking out with a giggle, Linda found that spot, just behind the ear, the one that drove his brother wild, her curiosity too much, chuckling as he wailed as she found it, both of them so alike.

Digging his fingers in hard Luca wailed loud, profanities falling from him, as his climax built, the combination of arousal, shame and  _Linda_  building in him, his boxers rubbing against him as Linda pressed herself harder, pushing and pulling him over the edge, virtually untouched as she whispered into his ear about the things she wanted to do to him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tight, not letting him flee when the initial panic kicked in, Linda pressed a kiss to his hair, "It's ok..."

"It's... I... Not..." Looking over to his brother, guilt on his face, Luca's eyes were wide, sparkling with wet, "Vale?"

Vale smiled, reaching out, his fingers brushing Luca's shoulder, "It's ok, it's ok for Linda to help you. I don't mind..."

Sitting back, still on his legs, but not longer pressing against the stickiness in his pants, Linda smiled, "No running away from me, promise?"

"Ok...." Smiling shyly, wondering what the lads would say, but knowing he'd never tell them, Luca grimaced as he moved, "I need a shower..."

"You do, dirty boy..." Dropping a gentle kiss onto his lips Linda rolled off his lap onto the sofa, laughing gently at face as he got up.

Pausing at the door, looking between Linda and Vale, their eyes already locked on each other, Luca smiled, "Thanks..."

"Any time," Eyes not leaving Linda, Vale replied, his voice gravelly, Luca not knowing exactly what that meant.

Laughing hard, Vale on her the minute the door clicked shut, Linda wriggled as both of her wrists were caught, pinned above her head in one strong grip, "Can I help you?"

"No...I'll help myself," Pulling her jeans open, hand going straight inside, two fingers instantly delving inside her, Vale chuckled, "You are soaked..."

Bucking against him, fingers slipping and sliding, thumb brushing her clit, Linda giggled, "He's not crap..."

"Next time," Adding a third finger, loving the way she stretched around him, Vale growled, "Next time I want to watch him fuck you..."

"Next time," Panting as he quickly pressed all the buttons he knew worked, knowing thanks to the glint in his eye that he wouldn't stop, or fuck her, until she had screamed over the edge at least twice, Linda grinned, "Next time I want you both..."


End file.
